Lüg mich an!
by Makisushi
Summary: Zoro scheint wie ausgewechselt, seid Luffy und seine Crew eine neue Insel erreicht haben. Von dem einen auf den anderen Tag will er die Crew verlassen,koste es, was es wolle. Doch Luffy stellt sich seinem Vize und bestem Freund in den Weg....
1. prolog

Lüg mich an 

_wir kennen uns schon so lang,_

_schon seid so vielen Jahren,_

_und schon von Anfang an,_

_war mir klar,_

_dass du was besonderes für mich bist!_

_..und jetzt – entfernst du dich..._

_kann dich nun nicht mehr sehen,_

_nicht mehr an meiner seite spüren_

_kann ich noch auf dich zählen?_

_wohin wird uns dieser weg führen?_

_du rennt mir davon,_

_wie der Hase vor dem Fuchs,_

_ist denn jetzt schon,_

_für immer mit uns schluß?_

_was ist nur mit dir geschehen?_

_wohin – willst du nur gehen?_

_vergiss mich nicht_

_ich brauche dich!_

Akt I - Prolog

Das Leinensegel der Going Merry war gut gefüllt, beugte sich unter der Kraft des Winders, und während die grelle Sonne ihre wärmenden Strahlen auf die Grandline hinunter schickte, und kein einziges Wölkchen am Himmel war, herrschte auf dem kleinen Schiff der Strohhutpiraten reges Treiben.

„Ich hab Kohldampf!"brüllte der Captain der mehrfach geflickten Karavelle ungeduldig, und schlug mit beiden Fäusten auf den voll gedeckten Holztisch der gemütlichen Küche.

Dieser erzitterte, Teller und Tassen drohten zu Boden zu fallen.

Für diese Äußerung fing er sich sogleich eine saftige Kopfnuss ein. „Halt die Klappe, Vielfraß. Du hattest doch eben erst was!" Nami, Navigatorin und inoffizieller Chef der Bande, ballte genervt die Fäuste. „Außerdem ist Zoro noch nicht da. Und du weißt genau, dass wir dich nicht eher anfangen lassen, bis alle am Tisch sitzen." fügte die junge Frau energisch hinzu, wohlwissend, dass Luffy sich trotzdem jede Sekunde auf das Essen stürtzen würde, welches aber auch zu verlockend duftete.

Luffy zog eine lange Schnute, seufzte und ließ seinen Kopf auf den Teller vor ihm sinken.

„Hunger..."

Robin, die ihrem Captain gegenüber am Tisch saß, sah von ihrem Buch auf, lächelte kurz, als sie das schmollende Gesicht ihres jungen Freundes sah, blickte dann aber auf den leeren Platz am anderen Ende des Tafel.

Ihr war bisher gar nicht aufgefallen, dass der Schwertkämpfer fehlte. War er ja in letzter Zeit sehr wortkarg geworden.

„Vielleicht schläft Zoro ja noch." Usopp, der links von Robin saß, erhob sich. „Ich geh ihn mal schnell suchen." Damit macht er einen Satz zur Seite, ließ von der Bank am Tisch ab und wollte gerade die Küche verlassen, als Sanji dazwischen ging.

„Laß nur. Ich regel das schon."Der Blonde verzog verärgert das Gesicht. „Der kann was erleben. Dabei hab ich mir heute extra viel Mühe gegeben..."

Mit den Händen in den Taschen seiner schwarzen Hose, und den Blicken seiner Freunde im Rücken verließ er den Raum, und nachdem die Tür ins Schloß gefallen war, fiel Luffy wie ausgehungert über das Fleisch her, eine keifende Nami neben ihm.

Sanji, der Namis Geschrei zwar hörte, und genau wußte, dass Luffy sicher kein Krümmel mehr übrig lassen würde, ignorierte diese Tatsache. Erstmal wollte er diesem faulen Schwertkämpfer eine deftige Lektion erteilen.

Immerhin war dies schon das dritte Mal in diese Woche, dass er nicht zum Essen erschienen war.

„Wahrscheinlich ist der Herr Spinatkopf sich zu fein für meine Gerichte," knurrend blickte der Koch über das Deck, „...dem werd ich was husten..."

Die Holzdielen knarrten unter seinen Schuhen, und auch das Geländer wackelte, als er sich beim runterlaufen der Treppe an dem weißgestrichenen Gestellt festhielt.

Er hatte Zoro am Hauptmast vermutet, wo er öfters ein Schläfchen hielt. Jedoch wurde Sanji hier nicht fündig.

„Merkwürdig..." Der junge Mann kratzte sich am Kinn, sein Blick weiter über das Deck streifend.

"Vielleicht ist es ja hinten am Bug und trainiert..." fügte er seiner Geste murmelnd hinzu, und setzte sich erneut in Bewegung.

Der warme Wind kam Sanji entgegen bei seinen Schritten und bließ einige Strähnen seines Ponys beiseite. Das Meer rauschte friedlich und müsste er jetzt nicht diesen dämlichen Samuraiabklatsch suchen, könnte das glatt ein richtiger toller Tag werden.

Seufzend, und seine Zigarette aus dem Mund nehmen, stieg der Koch die wenigen Treppen hoch, die zum hinteren Teil der "Going Merry" führten Vorbei an Namis Orangen und der Küche, aus der ihm die üblichen Laute des Mittagessens entgegen kamen.

Schnell hatte der Blondschopf sein Ziel erreicht.

Jedoch war auch hier keine Spur von Zoro.

"Verdammt nochmal. Wo ist dieser Volltrottel denn nur wieder?" Wütend darüber, dass gleich kein Krümmelchen Essen mehr übrig, und Zoro alleine Schuld daran war, dass er sich später etwas Neues kochen musste, stampfte Sanji mit seinem rechten Fuß auf den Holzboden, worauf es verdächtigt knackte. "Und das Schiff fällt auch fast auseinander..." fluchte er leise, wobei sich seine mittlerweile angestaute Wut eher auf Zoro bezog, und die "Going Merry" nun dafür herhalten musste.

"Jetzt komm endlich aus deinem Loch, Marimo! Als Koch der Crew kann ich es nicht verantworten, dass du jetzt schon den dritten Tag hintereinander nicht zum Mittagessen erschienen bist!" rief Sanji , seine linke Hand wie eine Megaphonhälfte an den Mund gelegt. "Also beweg deinen häßlichen Hintern!"

Sanji, bewußt provokant gesprochen, war sich sicher, dass dies Zoro aus seinem Versteck locken würde. Selbst wenn er oben im Mastkorb oder unten im Jungenzimmer seine berühmten Schläfchen halten würde. Sonst konnte er eigentlich eh nirgends mehr sein, denn so rieisig war die Merry ja auch nicht.

Doch auch dieser Versuch blieb erfolglos.

Zoro schien wie vom Erboden verschluckt.

Verärgert verzog der junge Mann das Gesicht, nahm den letzten Zug von seinem Glimmstengel und warf den abgerauchten Stummel dann über Board ins Meer.

"Dieser Buschaffe. Wahrscheinlich hockt er hier irgendwo und lacht sich ins Fäustchen." knurrte er. "Aber soll mir doch egal sein. Der kommt schon noch, wenn er Schmacht hat..."

Damit machte der Koch kehrt, und marschierte zurück Richtung Küche, aus der ihm ein panischer Usopp mit einem triumphierend lachenden Chopper auf den Schultern entgegen kam. Beide hatten wohl die letzten beiden Fleischkeulen erwischt, denn Luffy war den Zweien dicht auf den Fersen.

"Her mit dem Fleisch! Das ist meins!! " Wie besessen hechtete der Captain auf den Schützen und den Elch zu, und gerade, wo er sich auf seine beiden Freunde stürtzen wollte, verpasste ihm Sanji einen kräftigen Kick ins Gesicht, so dass der Gummijunge im hohen Bogen zurück in die Küche flog, gegen die Wand knallte und benommen zu Boden rutschte.

"Vielfraß! Bist ja schlimmer als ein Tier..." grummelnd trottete der Ältere seinem Freund in die Küche hinterher, blieb vor Luffy stehen, der sich gerade wieder, immer noch etwas torkelnd wieder aufrichtete. "Aber...aber ich hab doch noch...Hunger...Sanji " Sofort begann der Strohhut wieder zu jammern, ignorierte den Fußabdruck in seinem Gesicht, und Namis genervtes Augenverdrehen.

Der Angesprochene seufzte und schüttelte Luffy ab, der mittlerweile an seinem Fuß hing .

"Du hast Glück. Ich wollte eh noch etwas kochen. Falls der Herr Schwertheini seinen Hintern auch mal hochbekommt. Übrig gelassen habt ihr...oder eher du ja eh nicht viel."

Erfreut über diese Naricht sprang Luffy auf, grinste breit und voller Vorfreude. "Juhu!"

Zufrieden machte der Schwarzhaarige einen großen Satz zum Tisch zurück, und sah Sanji dann erwartungsvoll an. "Ich bin bereit! Kann losgehen!! " verkündete er laut, worauf er sich die nun schon zweite Kopfnuss von Nami einfing. " Dir ist echt nicht mehr zu helfen!" zischte sie, und ballte die Fäuste.

"Ach Namimaus, du bist so bezaubernd, wenn du sauer bist!" trällerte ihr Sanjji sofort entgegen, all die Wut um Zoro vergessen. Jetzt blieb auch der Koch nicht vor einer Kopfnuss verschont, und während Robin hinter ihrem Buch sich ein leises Kichern nicht verkneifen konnte, schlich sich der Blondschopf, deprimiert und wie ein begossener Pudel aus der Küche, zum Vorrats – und Lagerraum.

Er brauchte zum Anbraten des Fleisches neue Kräuter und Gewürze, und die verstaute er seid einem gewissen Vorfall mit einem zu neugierigen Luffy und einer nun leeren Pfeffermühle lieber im Lager.

Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sah er noch Usopp und Chopper, die sich erfreut über 2 Fleischkeulen hermachten, ehe er die Tür zum Vorratsraum erreichte.

Der Türknauf war locker, und so musste er die Tür langsam und vorsichtig öffnen.

"Wir sollten bei Gelegenheit wirklich mal eine Schiffswerft ansteuern..." murmelte Sanji, nachdem er die Tür einen Spalt weit geöffnet hatte, der gerade zum durchgehen groß genug war.

Licht fiel dadurch zwar nur bedingt ein, jedoch wußte er genau, wo er was stehen hatte, und konnte sich auch im Dunkeln gut orientieren.

Mit sicheren Schritten tastete er sich durch den dunklen, etwas muffig riechenden Raum, vorbei an Usopps Kanonenkugeln, Robins "Cafemaschinentisch", und dem leeren Regal.

Danach müssten seine Gewürz – und Kräuterbehälter kommen. Noch ein großer Schritt und dann...

Sanjis Fuß stieß plötzlich auf Wiederstand und durch das unerwartete Hinderniss verlor der Koch das Gleichgewicht, fand in dem in schwarz gehüllten Raum so schnell keinen Halt und landete somit unsanft auf dem Boden.

"Dreck nochmal! " Ein lauter Fluch kam über seine Lippen. "Welcher Idiot läßt seinen Kram den mitten im Gang liegen??" Genervt rappelte er sich wieder auf, jedenfalls soweit, dass er auf aufrecht sitzen konnte. Mit einer Hand wollte er sich abstützen, um vollendens wieder aufzustehen, doch was er da mit seiner Hand berührte, war definitiv nicht der Boden.

Er fühlte sich eher an wie Stoff. Klammer, durchnäßter Stoff.

Der junge Mann runzelte die Stirn.

Seid wann war der Lagerraum denn ein Kleiderschrank?

Nun war er doch neugierig. Vielleicht hatte Nami ja hier ihre sexy Kleidungsstücke zum Trocknen verstaut.  
Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf die Lippen des Koches, und er holte sein Zippo aus seiner Hosentasche.

"Ein Blick wird sicher nicht schaden...hehe..." Er drehte am Rädchen des kleinen Geräts, um die Flamme zu entzünden und in Gedanken malte er sich schon _seine _Nami mit einem dieser knappen Fummeln aus, wie sie ihn verführerisch anlächelte...

Vor lauter Schreck ließ Nami fast ihre Tasse fallen.  
So hatte sie Sanji selten schreien gehört. Und erst Recht nicht hier auf der "Going Merry".

"Eh? " Auch Luffy blickte auf, ließ sogar von seinem Apfel ab, den Robin ihm netterweise überlassen hatte.

"War das der Koch? " Die hübsche Archäologin wandte ihr Augenmerk von ihrem Buch zu Nami und Luffy, die beide nur kurz nickten. " Ich nehme an, dass ist nicht normal bei ihm? "

Diesmal ein Kopfschütteln. " Jedenfalls nicht so..." fügte Nami hinzu und stand auf.

Luffy tat es ihr gleich. " Gehen wir mal nachsehen, was da los ist. "

Draußen angekommen konnten der Captain und seine Navigatorin schon Usopp und Chopper sehen, die ebenso erstaunt und perplex drein schauten, wie sie selbst.

"Das kam aus dem Lagerraum. " Usopp war der erste, der seine Sprache wieder fand, und sich in Bewegung setzte,um zu jenem Raum zu gelangen, in den Sanji eben noch vor wenigen Minuten verschwunden war.

Der Gummijunge folgte seinem schwarzhaarigen Freund, indem er mit einem gekonnten Sprung über das Geländer neben ihm landete und zusammen mit ihm die morsche Holztür, die bisher nur anlehnte, komplett öffnete.

Nami und Chopper beobachteten das Ganze aus naher Entfernung.

"Sanji? " Luffys Stimme erstickte in dem engen und schmalen Raum, der nun spärlich durch das grelle Sonnenlicht erhellt wurde. " Ich..ich bin..hier..." kam es aus der hintersten Ecke des Lagers, dort, wo es kein Lichtstrahl hin geschafft hatte. Doch langsam gewöhnten sich die Augen von dem jungen Captain und seinem Crewmitglied an die Dunkleheit und sie konnten Sanjis Rücken erkennen, der dank dem hellen Hemd gut zu sehen war. Dieser saß noch, von seinem Sturtz, auf dem Boden.

"Was ist los? Warum hast du so geschrien? " kam es sogleich, teils neugierig, teils besorgt, von dem Kanonier, zeitgleich mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

Zuerst kam keine Anwort, dann verschwand die schemenhafte Gestalt des Blonden wieder im Dunklen. " Ich glaub, wir haben ein Problem..."

Luffy verzog das Gesicht. "Ein Problem? Hast du etwa keine Zutaten mehr für´s Essen? " Entsetzen machte sich in Luffys Gesicht breit, sein Mund spitzte sich zu einer kleinen Öffnung zu.

Usopp, der dicht neben seinem Freund stand, verpasste ihm ein Rippenstoß. "Quatsch keinen Müll. Deswegen hätte er sicher nicht so gebrüllt.."

Noch bevor Luffy etwas zu seiner Verteidigung sagen konnte, sahen die 2, wie Sanjis Rücken zurück in ihr Blickfeld kehrte, jedoch stand ihr blonder Kamerad und jetzt tauchte auch sein kompletter Körper aus der undurchsichtigen Ecke auf.

Sanji war jedoch nicht alleine.

Er zog etwas hinter sich her...eher jemanden...

Es war Zoro.

Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, seine Arme hingen matt herunter, und Schweiß rann über seine Stirn.

"Zoro!!! "

Luffy war sofort wieder ernst, seine Augen weiteten sich, und selbst der sonst so naive und etwas auf der Leitung stehende Gummijunge erkannte, dass es seinem Vize nicht gut ging.

Usopp reagierte sofort, drehte sich rasch um und winkte Chopper zu. "Zoro geht es nicht gut. Komm schnell! "

Sofort war der kleine Arzt zur Stelle, ebenso erschrocken wie seine Freunde.

Auch Nami war etwa geschockt von diesem Anblick. Sie hatte den Grünhaarigen zwar schon öfters, halb am verbluten und mehr tot als lebendig gesehen, aber bisher immer nur in Kämpfen. Außerhalb, oder gar auf dem Schiff, hatte er sich doch sonst immer bester Gesundheit erfreut.

"Robin, ich glaube, das solltest du dir ansehen." rief die junge Frau in die Küche hinein. Wenige Sekunden später, in denen Chopper schon hektisch versuchte, Zoro irgendwie zu helfen, und die Jungs fassungslos um ihren Freund herum standen, erschien Robin neben Nami, ihr Buch noch in der Hand. Ihre blauen Augen fixierten sofort den am Boden liegenden Schwertkämpfer, ohne dass Nami noch ein Wort mehr gesagt hatte.

"Tragen wir ihn erstmal rein. " Chopper schaute mit einem auffordernen Blick zu Luffy und Sanji, die sofort verstanden, Zoro an Armen und Beinen hochhoben, und ins Jungenzimmer bringen wollten, als Robin einer ihrer Arme neben der Falltür zum Mädchenzimmer wachsen ließ, und diese öffnete. "Bringt ihn in unser Zimmer. Dort gibt es wenigstens ein Bett und die Luft ist auch besser als bei euch." erklärte sie, als 5 verwunderte Augenpaare sie ansahen. Der kleine Elch nickte dankbar, stieg als erstes die steilen Treppen zum Schlafzimmer der Mädchen hinunter, dicht gefolgt von Luffy und Sanji, die den immer noch bewußtlosen Zoro vorsichtig zwischen sich her trugen.

Usopp zögerte kurz, eilte dann aber auch hinterher.

Kurz vor der Falltür blieb er nochmal stehen. "Kommt ihr nicht mit? " fragte er, an Nami und Robin gewandt.  
Die Ältere der 2 Frauen schüttelte den Kopf. "Der Schwertkämpfer ist stark. "

Nami zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, linste zu ihrer Freundin. Sie beließ es dabei, und rannte dann die Treppe zum Hauptdeck hintunter, zu Usopp, mit dem sie zusammen runter in die Mädchenkabine ging.

Luffy und Sanji hatten den schlaffen Körper ihres Freundes auf Namis Bett gelegt, und standen nun um dieses herum.

Der kleine Arzt der Bande hörte gerade Zoros Herztöne mit einem Stetoskop ab, wanderte mit dem Instrument in der Hand weiter hoch zur Lunge. "Also es klingt alles normal..." nuschelte Chopper mehr zu sich selbst, und legte das Abhörgerät beiseite.

Danach legte er seinen linken Huf auf die Stirn von Zoro. "Temperatur ...ist etwas erhöht..." stellte er fest, während er von seinem bewußtlosen Freund wieder abließ. " Im Moment kann ich nichts Auffälliges feststellen. Es könnte aber sein, dass er sich einen Virus eingefangen hat, oder dass ihm ein Fremdkörper zu schaffen macht. Vielleicht leidet er auch unter einer Allergie und hatte eine allergische Reaktion. Dann reagiert der Körper ähnlich. " erklärte er seinen Kameraden, die allesamt mit einem großen Fragezeichen in den Augen zu dem pelzigen Arzt blickten.

"Und was heißt das jetzt? " wollte Luffy wissen, während er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und eine unwissende Mine zog. "Naja..., " erwiderte Chopper etwas unbeholfen, "Ich werde ihm ein Fiebermittel geben, aber sonst kann ich erstmal nicht mehr viel tun, außer ihn zu beobachten und abzuwarten..."

Eine erdrückende Stille zog sich durch den Raum, und Nami war es, die sich zuerst wieder fasste.

"Dann sollten wir jetzt wohl besser wieder an Deck gehen und ihn schlafen lassen.? "

Es klang mehr nach eine Aufforderung als nach einer Frage, und Chopper nickte. "Das wäre das Beste...fürs erste..." ergänzte er die Schlußfolgerung der Navigatorin.

"Aber...wie können doch nicht einfach nichts tun, und warten, bis was passiert! Wer weiß was er hat! " wand Usopp aufgebracht ein, wurde jedoch sofort von seinem Captain zum Verstummen gebracht. " Wenn Chopper das so sagt, tun wir das auch, klar? " schnitt er dem Schützen jäh ins Wort. " Zoro kommt schon wieder auf die Beine."

Sanji nickte leicht. "Stimmt. Leider braucht es mehr, um diesen Spinatkopf außer Gefecht zu setzen..."

Auch Nami war zuversichtlich, trotz ihres besorgten Blickes. "Wahrscheinlich steht er gleich schon wieder auf..."

Usopp kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Einerseits hatten seine Freunde Recht, dass ihr Schwertkämpfer nicht so leicht unter zu kriegen war, aber andererseits hatte er irgendwie ein ziemlich mieses Gefühl in der Magengegend. "Na gut...wenn ihr meint..." gab er schließlich seufzend nach, einen missmutigen Blick nach Zoro werfend. " Dann gehen wir eben..."

Nami, dicht gefolgt von Sanji, und hinter ihm Usopp, verließen die Kabine, doch Luffy, der zwar schon auf den ersten 2 Stufen stand, drehte sich nochmal zu seinem Arzt um. " Ruf mich, wenn etwas nicht stimmt, ja? " Der Angesprochene machte mit seinem Kopf eine nickende Bewegung, schaute dem Captain noch kurz nach, bis dieser dann auch das Zimmer verlassen hatte.

"Hoffentlich wird es nicht so schlimm wie damals bei Nami..." flüsterte Chopper, während er ein Stück Stoff in kaltes Wasser tunkte, welches er Zoro einen Handgriff später auf die Stirn legte.

Er beobachtete seinen Patienten eine Weile, doch es zeigte sich keinerlei Gesichtsregung. Wieder seufzte das jüngste Mitglied der Strohhutpiraten, und rasch suchte er das Fiebermittel aus seinem kleinen Arztkoffer. Es roch nach Kräutern und etwas nach Minze, eher der Elch es mit ein paar Tropfen Wasser vermengte.

Jetzt musste das Gemisch noch einige Minuten ziehen. Solange, beschloss Chopper, würde er Zoro schon mal sein Hemd ausziehen, da er die Mixtur nämlich auf seiner Brust wie eine Art Salbe verreiben musste, um den wirksamten Effekt hervor zu rufen.

Da er als kleiner Elch nicht viel ausrrichten konnte, verwandelte er sich schnell in seinen Humanenform. So war er kräftiger und konnte den bewußtlosen Schwertkämpfer problemlos mit dem Oberkörper aufrichten. Zuvor legte er das angenässte Stofftuch zurück in die Wasserschale, damit es nicht auf die Bettdecke fiel.

Als Chopper Zoro endlich in einer halbwegs sitzenden Position bewegt hatte, öffnete er die Knöpfe des weißen Hemdes und wollte es mit dem gleichen Handgriff über Zoros Kopf hinweg von seinem Körper ziehen.

Doch plötzlich riss der Grünhaarige seine Augen auf, starrte den erschrockenen Chopper mit einem scharfen Blick an, und schlug seinen Arm beiseite, so dass der Arzt perplex einige Schritte zurück taummelte.  
Noch eher Chopper etwas hätte herausbringen können, fielen dem Älteren wie auf Kommando wieder die Augen zu, und mit einem Rums stürtzte Zoro zur Seite vom Bett zu Boden.

Dort bließ er regungslosen liegen.

"Was...was war..das denn?" stammelnd und immer noch nicht wirklich realisierend, was gerade geschehen war, stand Chopper am anderen Ende des Zimmers an der Wand gedrückt.

Diese Blick, mit dem Zoro ihn eben angeschaut hatte..

"Das war...definitiv nicht normal..." Er schluckte, fasste sich langsam wieder, und machte vorsichtig ein paar Schritte auf dem erneut bewußtlosen Zoro zu. "Zoro? " Zaghaft schüttelte der Elch seinen Freund an der Schulter. " Zoro? Bist du wach? "

Er bekam keine Antwort, nur ein leises Keuchen drang aus die Kehle des Vizecaptains.

Chopper runzelte die Stirn.

Anscheinend war es doch etwas ernstes.

Also hievte er den Grünhaarigen schnell wieder auf das Bett, deckte ihn zu, beschloss aber, das Fiebermittel lieber komplett im Wasser zu verdünnen, und es Zoro dann einfach mit dem Sttofftuch für die Stirn zu verabreichen.

Noch so einem Schock wollte er nach Möglichkeit aus dem Weg gehen.

Der junge Arzt überlegte noch, ob er Luffy von diesem Vorfall erzählen sollte, oder nicht, kam aber zu dem Entschluss, es vorerst für sich zu behalten, bevor er seine Arbeit wieder aufnahm...

* * *


	2. prelude of disaster

Akt II. prelude of disaster

Nachdem Luffy und seine Freunde die Mädchenkabine verlassen hatten, herrschte für den Rest des Tages eine ungewohnte und fast schon erdrückende Stille auf der "Going Merry".

Luffy hatte sich sofort an seinen Lieblingsplatz gesetzt, Usopp war ins Krähennest geklettert, Nami und Sanji kümmerten sich um die Orangenbäume und Robin, die schon vorher wieder in der Küche verschwunden war, blieb dort auch bis zum Abend, als sich alle erneut dort versammelten, bis auf Zoro, der immer noch tief schlief, laut Choppers Aussage.

Schnell wurde gegessen, ohne viel zu reden.

Als Sanji gerade am abräumen war, ergriff Nami nach einem längerem Schweigen das Wort.

" Wenn der Wind uns weiter so gut voran treibt, erreichen wir morgen früh eine Insel. Dort können wir ja erstmal eine Pause einlegen, bis es Zoro wieder besser geht." schlug die Orangehaarige vor, worauf Chopper sogleich von seinem Glas Milch abließ und heftig nickte. " Sehr gute Idee. Ich brauch eh ein paar neue Arznei. Und das Fiebermittel ist mir auch ausgegangen."

Auch Usopp war dafür.

" Eine kleine Auszeit wird uns sicher gut tun. Wir hatten schon lange keine Pause mehr. " Der Kanonier seufzte, und freute sich schon auf ein paar Tage Erholung. Sanji, der mittlerweile vor der Spüle stand und das dreckige Geschirr wusch, zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. "Eine Insel? Das kommt echt gelegen. Unsere Vorräte gehen langsam zu Neige."

Der Captain der Crew biss das letzte Stück Fleisch von seiner Keule, lächelte breit, und stand dann auf. " Gut, dann ist es beschlossene Sache. An der nächsten Insel machen wir eine kleine Pause!"

Er streckte demonstrativ einen Arm mit geballter Faut in die Luft. " Und sobald es Zoro wieder besser geht, nehmen wir Kurs auf eine Schiffwerft!! " fügte der Schwarzhaarige grinsend hinzu.

Es war also beschlossene Sache, und um Morgen fit zu sein, ging die Strohhutbande kurz darauf schlafen.

Da Zoro das Mädchenzimmer belegte, bezogen Nami und Robin für diese Nacht den Schlafraum der Jungs. Durch ein schnelles Knobelspiel ergatterte die Archäologin Zoros grüne Couch und Nami musste sich mit einer auf dem Boden gelegten Matratze zufrieden geben.

Jedenfalls solange, bis Sanji ihr seine Hängematte anbot, was die Navigatorin natürlich sofort dankend annahm.

Als alle endlich lagen kehrte auch langsam Ruhe ein.

Doch diese Ruhe währte nicht bis zum nächsten Morgen.

Mitten in der Nacht wurde Sanji plötzlich wach.

Er hörte Schritte an Deck, und sofort dachte er an Luffy. Wahrscheinlich würde dieser wieder mal versuchen, sich nachts am Kühlschrank zu vergreifen.

Mit einem Blick zu der Hängematte seines Freundes stellte er jedoch fest, dass sein Verdächtiger friedlich vor sich hin schlummerte, irgendwas von Monsterfleischkeulen und gigantischen Melonen brabbelte und somit wer anders um diese unmenschliche Uhrzeit über das Piratenschiff spazierte.

" Ein Räuber vielleicht...? " ging es dem Koch durch den Kopf, und leise stand er auf. Er wollte der Sache auf den Grund gehen, vergewisserte sich nocheinmal, dass es auch keiner seiner Kameraden war, und zog sich dann Hose und Hemd über, um raus an Deck zu gehen.

Etwas mulmig war ihm schon, wo er die ersten Sprossen der Leiter nahm. Aber er war ja kein Feigling, und so hob er leise und vorsichtig die Klappe der Falltür einen Spalt an. Durch den kleinen Schlitz konnte er über das Deck linsen... und tatsächlich – da stand jemand an der Reling.

Es war zu dunkeln, um mehr als nur ein Schatten zu erkennen. Sanji runzelte die Stirn. Für einen Räuber schien diese Person aber ziemlich ruhig und gelassen zu sein.

Ohne ein weiteres Geräusch zu machen, öffnete der Koch die Faltür so weit, dass er hinaus klettern konnte, und als er mit beiden Beinen an Deck stand, zündete er sich erstmal eine Kippe an.

"Hey!" rief der Blondschopf dann in Richtung des Schattens, und ging einige Schritte auf ihn zu,

" wer zum Teufel bist du?"

"Hä?" Sofort drehte die Shiluette den Kopf zu Sanji herum. " Was brüllst du hier denn so herum, Blondie?"  
Es war Zoro.

Das erkannte Sanji an der Stimme.

" Alter, du spinnst doch. Wir dachten, du seist krank." Der Koch verzog verärgert das Gesicht, nahm einen Zug seiner Kippe, und deutete dann zur Falltüre der Mädchenkabine. " Warum stehst du also nachts draußen herum, und liegst nicht im Bett? Immerhin hat Nami-san extra für dich auf ihren Schlafplatz verzichtet!!"

Der Angesprochene wandte seinen Kopf wieder zum Meer, seufzte genervt. "Reg dich ab. Mir gehts gut, ja?" erwiderte der junge Mann. "Hab euch ja nicht darum gebeten, mich ins Zimmer der Weiber zu schleppen!"

Zoros Stimme klang gereizt, und für Sanji ein Stück zu undankbar. "Hör mal Säbelschwinger.Sei froh, dass ich dich im Vorratsraum gefunden habe. Sonst lägst du wahrscheinlich jetzt noch da!" giftete Sanji zurück. "Ich hab mich doch nur etwas vom meinem Training am Morgen dort ausgeruht, man! Mach aus einer Mücke keine Seekuh!!" Jetzt hatte Zoro seinen Oberkörper wieder zu seinem Kameraden gewandt, und sah diesen mit einem scharfen Blick an. " Natürlich, " konterte der Jüngere, " im dunklen, stickigen Vorrats – und Lagerraun." Sanji hielt seinen Tonfall bewußt sarkastisch. "Für wie doof hälst du mich eigentlich?"

Der Schwertkämpfer öffnete seinen Mund, wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als die Falltürklappe der Jungenkabine erneut aufsprang, diesmal jedoch mit einem lauten Knall, und Namis Kopf erschien.

" Hier wollen Leute schlafen, verdammt nochmal! Könnt ihr ..." schnauzte sich gereizt, brach aber mitten im Satz ab, als sie Zoros schemenhafte Gestalt erkannte. "Zoro??" Die Navigatorin zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. "Gehts dir etwa schon wieder besser?"

" Siehst du doch." gab der Grünhaarige knurrend als Antwort. " Und jetzt wäre es nett, wenn ihr mich alle in Frieden lassen könntet. " Zoro drehte sich um, richtete seinen Blick wieder auf das Meer. " Vollidiot..." leise mit den Zähnen knirschend trottete Sanji zurück zur Falltür der Jungenkabine, aus der Nami immer noch verwundert hervor guckte. " Mit dem stimmt doch was nicht..." Der Smutje kniete sich runter zu der Navigatorin, machte eine kurze Kopfbewegung in Zoros Richtung und verzog das Gesicht. " Naja...er ist zwar wieder so ungehobelt und unfreundlich wie immer, aber dass er um diese Uhrzeit noch wach ist, ist in der Tat sehr merkwürdig für ihn.." Zustimmend linste Nami verstohlen zu ihrem grünhaarigen Kameraden. " Aber am besten wird es wohl sein, wenn wir ihn jetzt erstmal wirklich in Ruhe lassen. Wer weiß was er in seiner miesen Laune sonst noch tut. " Die junge Frau seufzte. Man hatte es bei besten Willen nicht leicht mit den Jungs auf dem Schiff. Hier war jeder ziemlich eigen.

" Wenn du das sagst, Nami-san..." Sanji würde seinen "Erzfeind" im Moment zwar lieber verprügeln, und ihm eine ordentlich Lektion verpassen, aber wenn seine Angebetene etwas anderes sagte...

Der Blonde folgte Nami wieder nach unten, jedoch nicht, ohne vorher noch einen Blick nach Zoro zu werfen, der regungslos an der Reling stand. "Ich kenne dich, Zoro. " murmelte der junge Koch leise in sich hinein. " Und egal, was du sagst...mit dir stimmt etwas gewaltig nicht..."

Damit schloß er die hölzerne Falltüre über sich, und auf dem Deck der "Going Merry" war es wieder totenstill.

Am nächsten Morgen war Sanji schon sehr früh wach. Noch ehe die Sonne aufgegangen war, stand der Blondschopf bereits in der Küche, und schwenkerte den in der Pfanne brutzelnden Speck geschickt hin und her. Nebenher schlug er einige Eier für die Omletts in einer Schüssel auf.

Die Cafemaschine, die Usopp extra für Robin gebaut hatte, arbeitete auch schon auf Hochtouren, und Namis Orangentee, den er jeden Morgen extra aus frischen Orangenschalen und trockenen Fruchtstückchen aufbrühte, dampfte ebenfalls bereits, und wartete nur noch darauf, getrunken zu werden.

Zwischen seinen vielen Handgriffen warf der junge Pirat einen Blick aus dem Bullauge, dass an der Wand neben der Küchenzeile war. Selbst durch das kleine, runde Fenster konnte er das helle Schimmern der Grandline sehen, die unter den grellen Strahlen der Morgensonne nahezu glitzerte, als wäre auf dem Grund der so berüchtigten See ein perlenreicher Schatz.

Sanji lächelte leicht. Das Wetter schien herrlich zu werden, und laut Nami würden sie bald eine Insel erreichen.

Was wollte er mehr?

"Guten Morgen,Herr Koch." Nico Robin kam herein, und schenkte dem Blonden ein warmes Lächeln, mit dem sie sich auch an den gedeckten Tisch setzte. " Einen wunderschönen, guten Morgen, liebstes Robinchen!" säuselte der Smutje sogleich als Antwort. " Dein Cafe ist sofort fertig."

Die Angesprochene lächelte weiterhin, stützte ihren Kopf auf die Handfläche ihres angewinkelten, linken Armes. "Das ist nett. Danke." Sanji wollte sogleich in, für ihn typische, Schmeichelein- und Umgarnungsmanöver übergehen, als die Küchentür aufsprang, und Luffy, mit einer Hand gerade seinen abgenutzten Strohhut aufsetzend und mit der anderen Hand sich den knurrenden Magen haltend, hereinplatze. "Ich hab Kohldampf ohne Ende. Ich brauche schnell was zwischen die Zähne, Sanji!" jammerte der junge Captain gequält, zog eine lange Schnute und schlurfte zum Tisch.

Während in der Küche Luffy um Essen bettelte, Sanji Mühe hatte, seinen jungen Freund davon abzuhalten, Robins schon zubereitetes Extrafrühstück zu Essen und Robin sich nur köstlich amüsierte über diese allmorgentliche Szene, stieg Usopp gerade mit Chopper und Nami im Schlepptau aus der Jungenkabine.  
Die Sonne war so grell, dass er seine noch lichtempfindlichen, schläfrigen Augen zusammen kneifen musste, um zu sehen. " Es ist bestimmt noch total früh...ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum wir jetzt schon aufstehen müssen..." Chopper gähnte verschlafen, als er nach dem Kanonier die Falltür verließ. Nami seufzte. " Manchmal glaube ich, ich rede gegen eine Wand..." murmelte die junge Frau genervt. " Wir müssten bald eine Insel erreichen, deswegen. Außerdem würde es sicher nicht schaden, wenn ihr Sanji mal beim Frühstück helft. " Sie warf Chopper, aber auch Usopp einen auffordernden Blick zu, worauf sich die 2 Jungs zuerst nur schief ansahen, dann aber lieber Richtung Küche marschierten. Mit Nami wollte sich keiner so früh am Tage anlegen.

Als Usopp mit dem kleinen Arzt verschwunden war, stemmte die Orangehaarige die Hände in die Hüfte. " So, und jetzt werde ich Zoro suchen. Immerhin konnte er gestern nacht schon wieder übers Deck laufen und herum motzen. Also kann er heute auch mit anpacken. " Die junge Frau setzte sich in Bewegung, und wollte schon die Falltüre der Mädchenkabine ansteuern, als jemand sie an der Schulter festhielt und etwas unsanft zurückzog. " Darf ich fragen, was du da tust? " Zoro stand hinter der Navigatorin, zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und sah seine Kameradin fragend an.

" Was ich hier tue? " widerholte die Angesprochene, mit einer Spur Sarkasmus in der Stimme.

" Wonach sieht es denn wohl aus? Ich hab die gesucht, ja? " Nami verschränkte die Arme. " Da du ja anscheinend wieder fit bist, wirst du gleich helfen, wenn wir an der neuen Insel anlegen, klar? Das dürfte im übrigen nicht mehr allzulange dauern. " Energisch drehte sie sich um, so dass Zoros Hand von ihrer Schulter fiel. " Entweder du kommst jetzt mit frühstücken oder du bleibst an Deck. Aber verschwinde ja nicht wieder einfach. " Damit ging Nami zur Küche, und verschwand einige Sekunden später auch darin.

Zoro blickte ihr kurz nach, zögerte einen Moment, folgte der jungen Frau aber dann doch.

Das Frühstück lief ab wie jeden Morgen. Chaotisch aber herzhaft.

Und so marschierte Luffy schließlich zufrieden und satt aus den Raum, in einer Hand noch ein Stück Brot.

Er überhörte gekonnt Usopps Gemecker, dass dies doch sein Stück Brot sei, grinste und wollte sich gerade mit einem eleganten Spruch über die Reling zu seinem Lieblingsplatz katapultieren, als er am Horizont ein Landstreifen samt Bergspitze sah und mit einem Mal fingen die Augen des Gummijungen an zu leuchten.

" Eine Insel!!! Ich seh eine Insel! " Luffy rief aus voller Kehle, rannte zurück in die Küche und wedelte aufgeregt mit den Händen hin und her. Das ihm dabei das Stück Brot fast aus der Hand fiel, bemerkte er kaum. "Kommt raus und seht sie euch an!"  
Wie auf Kommando stürmten Usopp und Chopper mit ihrem Captain zusammen aus der Küche, alle stehen und liegen lassend, worauf Nami die Stirn runzelte. "Jetzt schon?" Sie hob ihren Arm um blickte auf den frisch polierten Logport. Die Nadel des mystriösen Kompasses stand genau an der gleichen Stelle wie vor gut einer Stunde, als sie direkt nach dem Aufstehen drauf gesehen hatte. "Merkwürdig...laut meinem berechneten Kurs hätten wir die Insel erst in knapp 2 Stunden erreicht.."murmelte die junge Frau, verzog nachdenklich das Gesicht und fragte sich innerlich, ob sie nicht irgendwo einen Rechnungsfehler gemacht hatte. Doch das war ihr noch nie passiert..und auch diesmal war sich die Orangehaarige eigentlich ziemlich sicher, dass sie den Kurs samt Zeit korrekt ausgerechnet hatte. " Zerbrich dir doch nicht deinen süßen Kopf über diese kleine Differenz, Nami-san." Sanjis breit lächelndes Gesicht erschien vor Namis dunkelbraunen Augen und etwas erschrocken fuhr die Angesprochene aus ihren Gedanken. " Recht hat er. Auf der Grandline können eben auch mal die besten Berechnungen nicht stimmen." ergänzte Robin den Koch, setzte ebenfalls ein Lächeln auf und umschlang ihre Tasse, aus der sie den noch dampfenden, selbst gemahlenen Cafe trank, den sie so gern mochte.

" Nicht wahr... – Zoro? " Sofort war klar, dass Robin den Schwertkämpfer nicht wegen seinen herausragenden Navigationsfähigkeiten fragte, sondern eher, weil der junge Mann das ganze Frühstück über kein Wort gesprochen hatte, und auch jetzt schwieg. Normalerweise hätte er wenigstens aber vor allem auch spätestens zu Sanjis Tröstversuchen bei Nami einen sarkastischen Kommentar abgelassen. 3 Augenpaare richteten sich nun auf den Grünhaarigen, der jedoch nur teilnahmelos auf die Tischplatte staarte, eine Hand auf seine Schwerter, die andere mit geballter Faust auf den Tisch gelegt. Als er merkte, dass sämtliche Aufmerksamkeit seiner Freunde auf ihn ruhte, sah er kurz auf, und Robin war wohl die einzige, die ihre erschrockene Reaktionen auf Zoros Anblick verstecken konnte. Seine Augen waren rot unterlaufen, seine Haut im Gesicht blaß. Das war am Morgen, als Nami ihn zurecht gewiesen und er in die Küche gekommen war, noch nicht so gewesen, daran konnte sich alle Anwesenden erinnern. " Ge..Gehts dir nicht gut Soll ich Chopper holen?" brachte Nami, immer noch perplex, aber nicht mehr ganz so unter Schock heraus, wollte schon aufstehen, als Zoro dieses selbst tat, seinen Blick wieder senkend. "Nein...schon gut..," raunte der junge Mann, dessen Stimme sich kratziger, aber auch dünner anhörte als sonst,"mir ist nur etwas unwohl.." Damit schlurfte er, benommen wirkend, an Sanji vorbei aus der Küche, der seinem Rivalen durch stirnrunzelnd nachsah. "Okay..." Der Smutje fummelte eine Kippe aus der Schachtel in seiner Hemdtasche, entzündete sie. " Der Typ macht mir manchmal echt Angst.." Nami nickte nur stumm. Robin hingegen schloß ihre Augen, hob die umschlungene Tasse zu ihrem Mund und nippte an der Flüssigkeit. Man sah ihr an, dass sie nachdachte...

" Oi, ich kann den Hafen schon sehen!!!" Luffy, angespannt wie ein Flitzebogen, hockte auf seinem Stammplatz mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht und ungeduldig hin und her wippend. Sein Kanonier und sein Arzt saßen recht und links neben der Gallionsfigur auf der Relings, ebenso aufgeregt wie Luffy selbst. Schon lange hatten sie keine Insel mehr besichtigt, doch jetzt endlich war die Gelegenheit gekommen, wieder sämtliche Fressbuden zu besuchen, einkaufen zu gehen, oder einfach nur das rege Treiber der Stadt zu bewundern. Und vielleicht trafen sie ja auch auf ein paar Gaukler oder Musiker. Darauf freute sich der Gummijunge am meisten.

" Die Marine kann ich auch nirgends entdeckten. Also steht unserem kleinen Erholungsurlaub nichts mehr im Weg." verkündete Usopp erfreut, während er sein Fernrohr wieder absetzte und zusammensteckte. " Ich geh mal die Anderen holen," Chopper hopste von der erst kürzlich neu bestrichenen Reling, " dann können wir uns schon mal fürs anlegen vorbereiten." Seine 2 Freunde nickten zustimmend und so setzte der kleine Elch sich in Bewegung. Er stolperte in seine Aufregung fast die Treppe herunter, die zum Hauptdeck führte, rannte am Mast vorbei und hatte schon die zweite Treppe der Going Merry, die zur Küche führte, im Blick, als sein kleiner Fuß auf Widerstand stieß, die Wucht ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte und der Arzt des Strohhüte unsanft auf die harten Brettern fiel. "Ah...das tat weh..." Nach einigen Schocksekunden rappelte Chopper sich wieder hoch, und drehte sich zur Seite, um zu sehen, was ihn da denn zum Fall gebracht hatte. Er hatte schon mit einer dieser widerspenstigen Planken gerechnet, die wieder einmal abstanden, doch stattdessen erblickte er Zoros Bein, inklusive Zoro, der am Mast lehne und anscheinend ein Nickerchen machte. Jedenfalls waren seine Augen geschlossen. Doch vorsichthalber stieß der Jüngere seinen Kameraden mit dem Huf sanft aber bestimmt an. "Zoro? Alles klar bei dir?" Anstatt einer Antwort bekam er nur ein Brummen und ein genervtes Stirnrunzeln, was Chopper darauf schließen ließ, dass der Schwertkämpfer wirklich nur etwas schlafen wollte. Somit ließ er ab von ihm, stellte sich wieder auf seine 2 Beine und setzte nun seinen Weg fort zur Küche.

Schnell hatte er die restliche Mannschaft, Zoro ausgenommen, am Bug versammeln können, und nach einer weiteren halben Stunden begann Nami schon, lautstark Befehle übers Deck zu brüllen. Das Segel musste eingeholt, die Türen geschlossen, die Taue festgezurrt und der Anker ausgeworfen sein, ehe die gesamte Crew an Land gehen durfte. Außerdem durften sie nicht vergessen, rechzeitig die Piratenflagge einzuholen, um unangenehmen Fragen oder Aufruhen von vorne rein aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Als endlich alles erledigt und Nami die Jungs von ihrem Dienst „befreit" hatte, standen alle bereit auszusteigen am Lammkopf des Schiffes. „Wir treffen uns dann spätestens heute Abend um 8 Uhr wieder hier am Schiff, alles klar?" Die Navigatorin kam ihren letzten, indirekten Befehl raus, bevor sie das Zeichen zum Gehen gab. „ Ich werde mir ein paar Dinge für meine Basteleien besorgen gehen." Usopp stieg über das Geländer und nahm die Sprossen der Strickleiter runter zum Dock. Dicht gefolgt von Chopper, der sich dem 17-jährigen anschloss, um ebenfalls einige Besorgungen zu machen. „ Dann werde ich mich mal um die Einkäufe kümmern." Der Bondschopf warf Nami und Robin noch ein charmantes Lächeln zu, sprang über die Reling direkt runter auf die Docks und marschierte los in die Stadt hinein.

Nami verabschiedete sich auch. Sie wollte sich ein paar neue Klamotten kaufen, und Sanji noch einholen um ihn hinterher als Träger ihrer Einkaufstüten einzuspannen. Das Archäologin tat er ihrer Freundin gleich, wünschte Luffy noch viel Spaß und verließ dann die Going Merry, mit Buch und ihrem Hut unter den Arm geklemmt.

Der Captain der Crew blieb noch eine Weile auf seinem Schiff und besah sich die neue Stadt von dort aus. Der Hafen war eher klein im Vergleich zur dahinter liegenden Stadt, die sich weit über die flache Landschaft erstreckte. Nur am Horizont konnte Luffy einen Berg erkennen, Sonst war alles eine Ebene. Neben dem Dock, an dem das Piratenschiff vor Anker war, gab es noch 3 weitere Schiffdocks und mehrer kleinere für Fischerboote. 2 etwas herunter gekommene Hafenwerften bildeten quasi das Eingangstor zum Zentrum der Stadt. Vor diesen Werften stapelten sich unzählige Holzkisten und Fässer, dicke Schiffstaue und Unrat, in den herum streunende Katzen wühlten, um etwas Essbares zu finden. Eine Gruppe Kinder rannte aus einer Gasse zwischen zwei Lagerhäuser hervor, ein großes, innen hohles Rad mit einem dünnen Ast vor sich her scheuend. Sie lachten laut.

Ein kläffender Hund folgte ihnen.

Luffy konnte nahe dem Eingang zur Stadt auch noch einen Fischstand entdecken, der von einem alten, weißbärtigen Mann betrieben wurde, der dick eingemummt in einem roten Rollkragenpulli aus Wolle war, und dessen grüne, schmutzige Hose schon so aussah, als würde sie nach Fisch regelrecht stinken.

Auf den dunklen Pflastersteinen um den Stand herum lagen nicht verwertbare Überraste von Fisch, über die sich Ratten gierig hermachten.

Als dem jungen Mann ein lockender Duft in die Nase stieg, erhob er sich von seinem Lieblingsplatz, rutschte von dem Lammkopf herunter und schnupperte noch etwas. Wonach es genau roch konnte er nicht sagen, aber für ihn schien es Anreiz genug zu sein, endlich die Stadt zu erkunden. Der Schwarzhaarige war schon auf dem Sprung, als ihm etwas auffiel.

Er hatte seinen Vize noch gar nicht über Board gehen sehen.

Verwirrt kratze sich Luffy am Kinn. „Also wenn ich jetzt nicht komplett spinne, ist Zoro wohl wirklich noch auf dem Schiff…dabei ist er doch immer einer mit der ersten, die die Going Merry verlassen. Immerhin geht er doch so gerne trinken…" Nachdenklich verzog der Junge das Gesicht.

Dieser Gedanke beunruhigte ihn vor allem in Verbindung mit dem gestrigen Vorfall und so beschloss er, erst nach dem Schwertkämpfer zu suche, ehe er sich auf die vielen Fressbuden stürzen wollte. Lange musste er auch nicht suchen, denn Zoro lag immer noch am Mast, die Augen geschlossen und abwesend. Luffy grinste erleichtert. Schien sein erster Mann doch nur das Einlaufen in den Hafen verschlafen zu haben. Er kniete sich runter zu Zoro und schüttelte ihn in seiner typischen, energischen Art wach. „ Hey Zoro!! Zoro! Wach auf!! Wir sind da"

Der Angesprochene reagierte nur sehr langsam auf die Aktion seines Captain und während er die Augen schwermütig öffnete schob er Luffys Hand von seiner Schultern. „Ist ja gut." knurrte er gereizt, „hab's ja gehört…" Zufrieden stand der Jüngere wieder auf und winkte auffordernd mit der Hand. „ Hopp, hopp! Ich will endlich was leckeres futtern!"

Zoro wusste genau, dass er eh von Luffy mitgeschleift würde, würde er nicht von selber aufstehen und mitlaufen. Also erhob er sich mit einem Seufzer, zurrte seine 3 Schwerter noch mal fest, und folgte dann seinem aufgedrehten, verrückten Captain vom Schiff.


End file.
